


Oh, Kitten.

by noneveragain



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Buttplugs, Daddy Kink, Dom Frank Iero, Kitten Gerard, M/M, Sub Gerard Way, Vibrators, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>original prompt// Kitten Play</p>
<p>This one isn't really good honeslty, but I'll make puppy play a lot better I promise <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Kitten.

"You look so beautiful Gerard..." Frank groaned, looking over the outfit Gerard was wearing, his fingertips rubbing over Gerard's rib cage down to his hip bones, his finger toying with the lace on the pink pair of underwear Gerard was wearing.

"You like it?" Gerard smiled, looking down at Frank, shaking his bum a bit and making the tail he was wearing swish around.

"Fucking love it baby boy." Frank said, his voice deep and husky as his eyes devoured the scene in front of him.

"Fuck your kitten daddy. Fuck me." Gerard whined, jumping in Frank's clothed lap and grinding his hips down roughly, causing both of them to moan.

"Oh fuck baby, you look too good. Don't wanna - mph - make you take off the outfit." Frank groaned.

"Do something.." Gerard whined, gyrating their hips together and mewling softly like a kitten.

"Take off the underwear and plug baby, I got something in mind." Frank commanded, watching as Gerard quickly scrambled off of his lap and started taking off his panties and pulling out the plug gently, moaning a bit as it brushed against his prostate.

"It's off dada.." Gerard said, walking over to Frank who motioned for him to lay on the bed.

"You think you can handle no prep baby?" Frank asked, pressing his body against Gerard's back and interlocking their hands and keeping them on the bed.

"The plug has me stretched dada, use lube though."

"Of course baby, I'm not an idiot." Frank chuckled, reaching over to grab the lube from the bedside table.

"Dada I thought you said you had something in mind?"

"Oh you'll see baby boy." Frank smirked, slicking up his erection with the cherry flavored substance before getting into the position he was in before, their hands interlaced again with Franks body against Gerard's back.

Gerard felt Frank start to push in and he bit his lip to refrain from the moan that was growing in the back of his throat escaping.

"God you're so fucking tight baby, so good." Frank groaned, pushing in at a slow pace, trying to enjoy the millions of sensations that hit him at once.

"Oh daddy, please." Gerard whined, pushing back against Frank's cock, Frank finally bottoming out and both of them panting already.

"Ready for the thing I was talking about baby?" Frank asked, a smirk very present on his face as he reached over and opened the drawer, pulling something out that Gerard couldn't see.

"What is i- oh god, fuck fuck fuck." Gerard moaned, Frank running the vibrator up and down his erection, the vibrations shaking through him and making his body tremble in pleasure.

"Fuck, oh shit yeah, mm," Gerard moaned, Frank starting to thrust into him, "god daddy please please!" He begged, Frank's thrusts hitting his prostate each time the vibrator running up and down his length.

"You gonna come baby boy?" Frank asked, he wasn't even close but there was something he wanted to try.

"Yes daddy, oh god yes, please harder!" Gerard begged, his body trembling with pleasure.

"I'm gonna come oh gosh, so fucking close so- Frank!" Gerard screamed when Frank pulled out, flipping Gerard over on his stomach and quickly pushing the vibrator inside his tush.

"Ah!" Gerard screamed, the vibrations tearing through his body as he began to shake from the pleasure he was feeling.

Frank had wanted to use a toy on Gerard for the longest time but he never knew how to bring it up so he thought this would be a better way.

Frank reached his hand over to Gerard's hair and tugged on the kitten ears he had clipped in, the clips pulling his hair as well as Frank's hand.

"I'm gonna come, oh gosh daddy!" Gerard moaned, his hips gyrating at the vibrations that were going on inside of him.

"Come baby boy come." Frank commanded, pumping his own leaking erection in his hand as he saw Gerard come all over his chest, a satisfied squeak leaving his lips as he watched Frank stroke his own cock, the vibrator still sheathed inside of the smaller boy and still on full power.

"Gah daddy, daddy please turn it off!" Gerard begged, watching as Frank pumped his erection quickly his come splattering on Gerard's face.

"So hot baby boy." Frank groaned, reaching a hand down to turn off the vibrator but still leaving it in Gerard's tush.

"We aren't done baby." Frank smirked, bringing his hand down to stoke Gerard's limp cock, taking the vibrator out.

"I wanna see you fall apart for me again." Frank smirked, feeling Gerard's cock harden under his touch as he flipped on his back, watching Gerard rush over to his cock, taking the top in his mouth quickly.

"Fuck baby, just what I wanted." Frank moaned, tugging on the kitty ears ontop of Gerard's head, making the boy moan with his mouth full of Frank's cock.

"So good, fuck yeah." Frank grunted, his hands tangling in Gerard's hair and tugging harshly at the black strands.

"Baby stop." Frank snapped, watching Gerard pull off his wet cock with a swift pop, looking up at Frank with those doe eyes of his.

"Wanna ride me huh?" Frank asked, watching as Gerard was already lining up his entrance with Frank's cock.

"Please daddy, please." Gerard whimpered, resting at the top of Frank's dick.

"Go for it baby boy, show me you want it." Frank groaned, feeling Gerard start to sink down on Frank's cock, the tightness of his tush blowing Frank's mind and making him buck his hips a bit getting him _that_ much deeper in Gerard.

"Fuck," Gerard moaned, starting to bounce on Frank's cock slowly, his thighs already burning from the amount of excersise sex took, "so good daddy, gosh, oh gosh."

"Come on baby, daddy's close again." Frank said, reaching his hand out to stroke Gerard's cock as his baby bounced on his cock rapidly, his tummy bouncing as well as a light sheen of sweat covered both of them.

"I'm gonna come daddy." Gerard whimpered, slamming himself down on Frank's cock before screaming harshly as he came all over himself, still bouncing lightly until Frank came inside of Gerard, his hot come filling up Gerard and making him whimper at the over sensitivity his body was going through right now.

"Gosh daddy." Gerard groaned, getting off and flopping down on the bed next to Frank.


End file.
